The Girl
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: Deacon gets involved with an underaged girl, breaking up friendships and family ties. Can Deacon redeam himself?
1. Chapter 1

_The Girl_

"So, how do you like your new job?" Doug asked.

"It's decent. You still looking? They've got a foreman's position available," Deacon replied.

"Yeah, but Carrie wants me to go to night school, says it's what I need to do to get better in life."

"You should go, but…you've got to come out there man! You get a free view of the beach, and whenever summer gets here, you know some girls will be down there."

"Deac, I'm a married man," Doug said loudly. "About what time of year do you think?" he whispered.

"As soon as they can get out there," Deacon replied with a smirk. "And the boss's daughter is smoking."

"You'd really go for her?" Doug asked.

"She likes me. I personally turn in my time sheet to him every Friday just so I can see her."

"That's sweet, but come on, man, it's the boss's daughter!" Doug exclaimed.

"And? If she likes me then I got no problem."

"And what if she doesn't like you?"

"Then I'm screwed, but right now she likes me."

"How old is she?"

"I don't know, but she says she'll be going back to school soon, so I'm thinking college-age."

"It's Christmas break right now for public schools. What if she's underage?"

"She's not!" Deacon said with emphasis. Doug gave him a look that said 'you don't know, do you?' "Okay, she could be, but I'm not about to ask!"

"Well you need to if you're going around looking at her, becoming the boss's bitch just to be with her," Doug said sternly. Deacon sighed and took a sip of his beer.

"I think you need to see this chick, though. Come down there tomorrow with my lunch and go into the main office. She'll be the secretary if there's one in there. If no one's in there, ring the bell on the right corner of the desk."

"You planned this out," Doug whispered. "You are a sick old man!"

"I'm not old, Doug. I just don't think you understand."

"How sick you are? I'm getting a pretty good picture here. What are you going to do when your boys grow up? You gonna nail their girlfriends from you wheelchair?"

"You know, shut up man," Deacon said angrily. He finished his beer and grabbed his coat. "And don't worry about tomorrow. You'll only dis me even more."

Deacon walked out without a goodbye, and Doug let him. He talked with Carrie about the situation, and she told him to take the lunch without asking Deacon, just to see if he was right, and if he could get into trouble over this. Doug bought Deacon's favorite sandwich and packed it into a pail with his favorite chips and a one-liter of his favorite soda. He arrives at the office to see a beautiful woman.

"Hi, Ma'am. I brought Deacon his lunch," Doug smiled.

"Oh, you're friends with him?" she asked. She looked around the room, then walked back to the desk. "I really like him. He's so…genuine."

"That he is," Doug smiled. "Could you give this to him personally? I'd do it myself, but my lunch break ends in an hour and I have to get back to Queens."

"Oh, sure. Let me get him then. Bye…"

"Doug," he finished. She nodded and walked with him out the door.

"Deacon! DEACON! DEAC! DEAC!" she screamed. As soon as he looked, she backed away where he couldn't see her. Doug stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched as she did it again. She finally started laughing and called him again. "YOUR LUNCH!" she called. When he walked up the stairs to get it, she tried to play keep away with it, smiling and laughing. Deacon was smiling and laughing too.

"What's this all about?" he asked her playfully.

"Doug brought it for you, but he left already. He had to get back to Queens. What about you? How quick do you have to get there tonight?"

"As quick as you'll let me," he replied sultrily. Suddenly, she kissed his lips quickly.

"I'll be waiting for you in the back yard. Don't be late," she smiled.

"I won't," he replied. He then walked down the stairs slowly, almost seeing Doug, but in truth, he couldn't see anything. He was falling for this girl, and Doug knew from the sounds that she probably wasn't even out of high school, and probably nowhere near college. As his friend walked away, he was scared for him, but he said nothing. He just went home and called Carrie. Both agreed that this was a bad idea, and they planned to stop him as soon as they could.


	2. Chapter 2

"I knew you'd come," she smiled, hugging him.

"Why wouldn't I? I pretty much promised you, right?"

"Of course you did. I have dinner for us over here. It's inside this container, but you have to crawl in through here. Can you do it?" she asked. He nodded and followed her inside. She had candles lighting the area and a blanket spread out with sandwiches, chips, sodas, and flowers. It was very beautiful and romantic. "No one will find us here," she whispered, crawling to him. She picked up a sandwich and unwrapped it. "Take a bite. I made 'em myself," she smiled. She fed it to him and he nodded. "It's the best egg salad ever, huh?" she asked. He nodded. "I like you a lot, Deacon. You aren't married, are you?" she asked.

"Divorced," he replied with the bite in his mouth. She fed him another.

"Children too?" she asked. He nodded. "Daddy never had any other children other than me, but Mom did. She's got six in Pennsylvania. I can't see her anymore because she won't pay child support, so Daddy won't let me go," she said sadly, feeding him another bite. "I like children, but…Daddy gives me 'the talk' about every month and says I'm too young for any. I agree, but I'm not too young for love."

"What kind of love?" Deacon asked.

"The kind that makes your heart beat funny, makes your chest hurt it hits so hard. The kind of love you only read about in books and watch in movies," she smiled. "The kind of love I feel for you," she whispered shyly. Deacon finished chewing and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"You barely know me. How do you know love me?" Deacon asked.

"Because I can't breathe when you're around me! And today, with your lunch, I laughed to hold back happy tears. I'm falling for you, Deacon!" she exclaimed, holding his hands. She then leaned in and kissed him. Deacon didn't pull back, but eased her deeper into the kiss. She wrapped her hands around his neck, the pushed it and pulled away. She face was very red.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She shook her head and came back into the kiss, and he let her again. He finally sat in his lap as the kissed, ignoring the smooshed egg salad sandwich on her knee. When they stopped, he noticed and wiped it away with his napkin. He picked up the remains of the sandwich and put it on the other side of the container. Then, she wrapped his arms around her and led her to the floor.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He pulled out a condom. "Are you sure? I've never done that before."

"You just tell me if I hurt you," he whispered, taking it out and putting on the condom. He then leaned over her and began kissing her again, and she wrapped her arms around his center. He gradually let himself get into her. He knew he was in because she gasped. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she whispered. He gently let himself inside, and she didn't complain. He began gently pulling in and out, and she let him. "What's that feeling I have now?" she asked, breathing heavily.

"The best part of love," he whispered, getting back into the kissing.

"Go faster," she whispered, so he did. He breathing quickened with his, and soon the two were moaning softly. Then, he felt her cum. She looked embarrassed.

"That's what you're supposed to do," he smiled. She nodded as he kept going. He soon came too, and then she wanted to stop and have dinner. They threw the condom over some crates then pulled out two more sandwiches. They ate dinner still wrapped in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

"They can't find him at the yard, but his car's still there," Doug whispered. "What do you think he's doing?"

"What about his cell phone?" Carried asked.

"It's off. I checked that the first time. What if he's doing something stupid? What if he's…raping her or something? What if…?"

"Doug, stop it with the 'what if's'! Deacon knows how to handle himself. He might've turned her down and is having to comfort her, or maybe something came up and he had to walk to the bus station. He can make his own decisions!"

"Okay, but I've still got a bad feeling about this."

"Then keep it to yourself. What do you want for dinner?"

"You haven't asked Arthur yet."

"What does it matter?"

"Remember, this week he gets to chose because I dropped his oreo mint ice cream in Central Park."

"I thought he forgave you for that."

"No, just kept bringing it up again and again and again and again. It's ridiculous!"

"This is why you're choosing dinner. Now what do you want?"

"Let's go to that cool Italian place and get a plate of spaghetti to share."

"What about Dad?"

"They have doggie bags with real breadsticks in 'em, right?" Doug grinned. "Fine, a kid's portion of spaghetti."

"Good," Carrie smiled. She left the room to get a menu to call up the place when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Doug, I can't believe it," Deacon smiled.

"What? Did you get a raise?"

"In a way," he replied. "That girl is in love with me, Doug!"

"My God! You didn't do anything did you?"

"That isn't the point."

"OH MY GOD!" Doug exclaimed.

"What? What?" Carrie asked from the door.

"What did you do to her?"

"She wanted it," Deacon replied.

"He did her, Carrie," Doug whispered.

"He did what? Deacon, what the hell are you thinking? She's a minor, isn't she?"

"But she loves me!" Deacon yelled. Doug put him on speaker. "The girl made me dinner and everything, so either she knows the book or she loves me, and she's already told me she loves me."

"But…look at her! She's a little girl!" Doug exclaimed.

"Not anymore," Deacon and Carrie said together.

"Did you even think about what could happen?" Doug asked. "She's only a kid! And she's the boss's kid!"

"Okay, I should've used more discression, but I was prepared. It's not like I raped her or anything," Deacon said defiantly.

"Yeah, wait until your baby comes out of her and see what her daddy's charging you with," Carrie said sternly. "I can't believe you would do that, Deacon."

"I'm not married anymore, and it's my choice. You know what? Maybe I just can't talk to you guys anymore. Maybe we just can't be friends, since you obviously don't support me anymore or care what I say. Goodbye," Deacon said sternly. He hung up, leaving Doug and Carrie alone with the dial tone. It seemed like they were the only ones with real concern.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah, Bethany?" Deacon asked.

"Can you meet me in the back yard again tonight?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied. "As soon as I get off?"

"Yeah. I've gotta go," she whispered.

"Sure. See you then."

Deacon worked happily throughout the day. When his shift was up, he met Bethany on the back lot. In two days it would by time for her to get back to school. Luckily, it was her senior year and she was already eighteen, but the youth still worried Doug and Carrie enough that they bombarded his answering machine while he was at work.

"Let's talk," she whispered, walking with him to the beach. They walked further away from the lot, and she seemed cautious.

"What's going on?" Deacon asked seriously.

"I took a test, Deacon. You're the only man I've ever been with, so it must be yours," she whispered. She then started to cry. "I love you, but I'm not ready for this!" she sobbed. Deacon held her.

"I'm already a father. I'll help you in any way possible," Deacon whispered.

"Daddy will find out, I just know it! He'll kick me out, and I'll have nowhere to go!"

"Come live with me if he does," Deacon smiled. She looked up and he wiped her tears. "We'll fall together. Here's my address and here's the OB/GYN my ex used. Call and schedule an appointment, and I'll take you to them. Make them as late in the day as possible."

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" she asked.

"Do we have a choice?" he replied. She kissed him and then began leading him back to the yard. Deacon was scared for her, but didn't show it until he reached his car. He began driving, faster and faster, towards the city. He just hoped everything would turn out okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Deacon stuck by Bethany, though it was hard. She was kicked out as soon as she started showing, and she secretly began living with Deacon. Her father still had no idea, and she promised to help him and keep it that way since that was how they were living.

The doctor's appointments helped them become closer to one another. Bethany would get off from school and take the bus back to Queens. She would wait in his apartment until he got home, then they would walk the six blocks to the office. They would have deep conversations, or sometimes just walk and hold hands. The two of them began falling deeper into love.

At eight months, Bethany began having contractions, and by eight and a half she was going into labor. After thirty-six hours, she delivered an eight-pound, six-ounce baby girl completely on her own. Deacon was forced to go to work, but he taped the entire thing. When he showed up that night, his joy was overwhelming. His daughter was beautiful, and he knew their love would last a lifetime. He told her he'd get her some chips from the gift shop, which was closed, and she nodded. He ran up the road to a convenience store and bought a bag of her favorite chips and asked about rings. A little thing in the front had them, and he spent his last bit of change buying it. He slit a hole in the bag and placed the ring inside, then held it together with his hands. He ran back to the hospital and went back to her room, but she was asleep and the baby was gone.

The next time she woke up, Deacon was asleep in the chair beside her, so she went back to sleep. When morning came, both woke up and the baby was brought back inside. Deacon handed her the chips he promised, and she opened the bag and ate them happily. Suddenly, she saw the ring. She pulled it out and looked at it, all covered with salt and grease. She looked to Deacon who smiled.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. She squealed, awaking the baby and sending in a few nurses. They realized that everything was perfect and meant to be.


	6. Chapter 6

**When the baby was two months old, they began planning the wedding. It would be a simple ceremony with some of their friends, but Deacon wanted to mend fences. Bethany began writing a letter to her father talking about how she'd lived with the baby's father for the past year and how he's done everything he could to make sure she was doing well. She didn't reveal his name, only the good care, and she sent it off. Deacon wrote a letter to Carrie and Doug, telling them that he knew what he was doing and now he's more in love than he ever was with Kelly. He told them that he was there for her, and that he was protecting her from everything he could. He sent off the letter, and the two waited. **

**At the yard, Deacon caught the boss with Bethany's letter. The boss started talking to Deacon about it.**

"**You know, this man's a better father than me. I kicked her out of my life, didn't even offer to help her, yet she's getting married and is doing well with the baby. It's beautiful, Deacon, it really is," he smiled. Deacon grinned, but said nothing. He called Bethany from the yard and told her, and she was so happy she cried. She told him that she was going to call him from the cell phone he gave her. She did, and Deacon was near the boss when the time came.**

"**Daddy?" Bethany asked.**

"**Oh, Beth! I've missed you so much! I'm happy that you're doing so well!"**

"**Do you want to come to the wedding?"**

"**Of course! When is it?"**

"**Next month on the day before my birthday. We'll have the baby with us, and it'll be you and Samantha from school."**

"**Who is he?" he asked. "Well, Bethany?"**

"**I don't want to tell you yet. Your judgment could still be clouded."**

"**It's not any more, Bethany. I want to know who this wonderful man is, since he's treated you so well. Is he older?"**

"**Yes, by…a little bit."**

"**You hesitated. He's a lot older than you?"**

"**He's divorced even, with two other children who are just as beautiful as Mallory Lynn."**

"**Who is it though?" he asked, but suddenly the line went dead. Her phone's battery died. Bethany called Deacon.**

"**Tell him personally," she whispered.**

"**What if he tries to do something to me?"**

"**Let me talk to him on your phone," she sighed. He went up to the boss and handed him his phone.**

"**What is this for?"**

"**It's for you," he replied.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Sorry, Daddy, the battery died," she smiled. She was on speaker. "That's him, Deacon. Please don't fire him, Daddy. It was my choice, but he took the brunt of it!" she begged. "Daddy, I love him!"**

**He didn't look angry, but he wasn't satisfied. Deacon sat down and looked at the phone.**

"**Tell her what you're feeling," Deacon whispered. **

"**I'm shocked," he whispered. "I…never would've thought…Bethany, I'll still be at the wedding."**

"**Good, Daddy. I've missed you," she whispered. He closed the phone and handed it to Deacon.**

"**I'm speechless, but…thank you for taking such good care of her. You're a better man than me, and I thank you for that."**

"**You're welcome," Deacon smiled, shaking his hand. He then left him alone for the rest of the day.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bethany chose a white sundress to be her wedding dress, and Mallory was given one to match. Deacon was wearing his one and only tuxedo, and his new father-in-law was going to be the one giving away Bethany. All that was missing was his best man, and hopefully another bridesmaid. Deacon called Doug at home, but Carrie picked up the phone.

"Is Doug there?"

"Deacon? How long has it been, man? How are you?"

"Did you get my letter?" Deacon asked. She hesitated.

"Doug got mad about it. We got Bethany's invitation, though. So, you're getting married. I'm happy for you."

"Well, you can be a bridesmaid, but Doug has to be there too. He has to be my best man," Deacon explained. Carrie sighed.

"He's disappointed in you, but…you've done a good job with yourself. He's going, guaranteed. We'll wear white," Carrie smiled.

"Thanks," Deacon smiled.

Carrie then began the fight to get Doug to go. Finally, she put him in the car on the big day, and the two showed up in street clothes. Doug was forced to see Deacon, who was helping his sons get dressed.

"Carrie doesn't lie," he whispered. Doug shrugged heavily.

"So, you knocked her up?"

"And took responsibility for it. She's been living here since her dad kicked her out."

"Wow. And you love her?"

"Very much. More love than I've ever felt before."

"Fine, I believe you," Doug whispered. He looked to the floor then back up again. "I can't believe she postponed our friendship. We've been friends forever, yet here she comes and it splits us up. How did we let that happen?"

"I didn't."

"Well…I deserved that. I was an ass, wasn't I?"

"Pretty much," Deacon replied. "But, you're here now, and that's all that matters."

The two shook hands, then hugged. A man came to get them, and everyone went outside. Deacon shook hands with his boss on the way by, then went to the front with Doug. They stood in Deacon's living room, which was decorated with flowers and pieces of white linen. A few chairs sat in front of them, and they were for the boys and Carrie's father. The three turned as music played. Carrie and Samantha walked into the room. Doug thought Carrie looked stunning, then Bethany stepped forward, holding baby Mallory with one arm and her father's with the other. She walked down the aisle and stood with Deacon at the front. Both were smiling.


End file.
